This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR time is requested to investigate the structure of a U6 RNA binding protein, Prp24. This protein is 25 kDa and well folded as determined by 2D HSQC. We intend to solve the structure of Prp24, and have produced a 13C, 15N double labeled NMR sample for this purpose. Assignments will be obtained through an automated assignment procedure, PISTACHIO, recently developed by Eghbalnia et al.